Never a Hero
by Titan Dwarf
Summary: "It feels like just yesterday you fell to Earth with a plan to destroy us all." Even the worst of people can manage to turn themselves around, given the opportunity. Raditz/OC.
1. Chapter I: Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:** Was looking for Raditz fic, didn't really find any but one or two that fit my fancy so I wanted to try my hand at it. Which is great! Cause I've been wanting to post a DBZ fic.

 **Summary** : "It feels like just yesterday you fell to Earth with a plan to destroy us all." Even the worst of people can manage to turn themselves around, given the opportunity. Raditz/OC.

 **© An anime/manga by: Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

"I'm so excited to see Goku again!" Bulma exclaimed in pure glee, clasping her hands together. The gang all waited patiently inside Kame House for the arrival of their longtime friend. "It's been such a long time since we've all been together in one place! I wonder what's been keeping him so busy." She wondered out loud as she tapped at her chin.

"It's Goku," Suna chuckled from the couch. She crossed her arms. "Doesn't really take a lot to grab his attention."

"For this long?" Krillin questioned. "It's been quite a few years," he grinned wide as he chuckled as well. "He must've had a lot on his plate, if he couldn't even pay his friends a visit." He turned to Bulma. "As a matter of fact, we haven't really been seeing Yamcha around either. What's he been up to, Bulma?"

The peeved look that immediately etched itself onto Bulma's face was explanation enough for Suna. The woman sighed as her friend began her angry rant. _'Oh boy...'_ she thought while shaking her head.

"Ugh, that little... _idiot_!" she exclaimed, not surprising anyone else in the room. "I don't even wanna think about him, he just makes me so mad! I didn't even bother telling that jerk that we were all meeting up today, I never want to see him again! _Ever_!" She huffed as she gripped the sleeves of her white blazer. "I swear we are so through, I'm finished with him! You won't even believe what he did this time, he _actually_ went out with another girl! The nerve of that guy, can you believe that?" She quickly leaned down to Suna, causing the woman to lean back from the sudden invasion of her space. "Well, _c_ _an_ you?!"

"Umm... no?" Suna hesitantly replied with a shrug, not knowing how else to answer.

"Exactly!" Bulma shouted before walking back and forth in a fit

Suna glanced over at Krillin while Bulma continued to vent. Her black eyebrows narrowed. "You just _had_ to ask!"

"Well gee, _sorry_!" he apologetically stated. "I was just curious, I didn't think she'd get so upset about it."

"And why is that?" Suna asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Krillin, the first thing you should know about Bulma is that you _never_ ask her about Yamcha. Just because something like that," She paused to point at Bulma, who was still pacing the floor and throwing her hands about. "Is bound to be the result."

"I'll remember for future reference, thanks." Krillin flatly said with a deadpanned expression, as the two continued to listen to their blue haired companion. "Breaking up sure must be hard."

Suna shrugged. "I wouldn't know anything about that." If this were the type of thing couples had to deal with as much as Bulma and Yamcha, Suna would prefer to stay alone the rest of her life.

"Hey now!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he entered the room through the back of the home. His sudden entry caused Bulma to cease speaking. "What's with all the commotion? Did Goku arrive yet?"

Bulma blinked. "Oh, no he's actually still not here yet." She placed her hands onto her hips. "What gives with that, what's the hold up?"

"Well, Goku was never exactly the most punctual person Bulma. You know that." Krillin waved off, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Krillin's right." Suna chimed. "I'm sure Goku's on his way here by now, give it time."

Bulma huffed. "Well, I sure hope he—"

"Hello?" They all heard a familiar voice call from outside. Speak of the Devil. "I'm here! Is anybody home?" With smiles on their faces, everyone hurried outside to be met with their longtime comrade. They all stared at him, taking in how he still looked the same after all this time; from his hair all the way down to his attire. They hadn't even taken notice to the small boy who hid behind his leg. Goku blinked, tilting his head as he gave his friends a curious stare. "Aren't you gonna say hi?" he questioned.

" _Goku_!" everyone shouted as they barraged him with hugs. Goku only laughed as he easily kept his footing, putting his arms around everyone.

"It's great to see you too everyone! It's been a while, huh?" he asked, then glanced at Bulma. "You even cut your hair Bulma, it looks nice!"

"Oh, Goku, thanks!" she giggled. "I see yours is the same as ever."

"Yep!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his wild hair. "You look like you got a little taller from the last time I saw you, Krillin."

"Really? You think?" Krillin beamed.

Suna laughed, placing a hand atop of Krillin's bald head. "No need to butter him up Goku, he hasn't changed one bit. Trust me."

Krillin playfully knocked her hand away. "Couldn't let me have that one, could you Suna?"

"You definitely haven't changed either, Suna" Goku grinned. "You look just like you did back at the world tournament!"

"I'd say she has." Master Roshi laughed before pinching her bottom. The action caused the woman to yelp and angrily turn around to look at her old martial arts master. "Just look at that butt!"

Before she could make a move, Bulma beat her to it by knocking him over the head. "You can't go _one_ day without keeping your hands to yourself?! You pervy old man!"

Suna held up a clenched fist, having half a mind to give him a taste of her fist herself. "And you've known me since I was a kid, you creep! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"I see you haven't changed either, master." Goku chuckled. Taking a glance around, he noticed something. "Hey, where are Tien and Yam—"

"Ah! Don't worry about it!" Krillin quickly interjected, laughing nervously while glancing back at Bulma. Who thankfully, along with Suna, was still yelling at Roshi. "We'll probably meet up with them later." Gohan peeked his head out from behind his father's leg, gripping his pants leg while curiously looking up at Krillin. The movement caught the short man's attention and he glanced down at the boy. Immediately realizing he was caught looking, Gohan squeaked and shyly reentered his hiding place. "Hey, what's with the kid Goku?" Krillin questioned, catching the attention of the others. "Are you babysitting or something?"

"Huh?" Goku shook his head. "No, of course not." He look behind him to see his son hanging on tightly to his leg, making sure to keep his head down. "Hey, no need to be shy. These are my friends." Goku soothed, reaching behind him to pick him up. Turning back to the others, he grinned. "This isn't just some kid, he's my son."

"Your _son_!" Everyone exclaimed. Almost simultaneously they all looked at the boy, who began to grow nervous from their stares.

Krillin gave a greeting smile. "So _you're_ what's been keeping Goku from us." he teased. "A son, wow. He looks just like you Goku." Krillin leaned in a little and held out his hand. "My name's Krillin, I'm your dad's best friend." Gohan glanced down at Krillin's offered hand, then back up to him before hiding his face in Goku's chest.

Goku chuckled. "Uh, sorry. He's kind of shy." He smiled down at Gohan. "Don't be like that Gohan, they're all really friendly!" He set him down and gently pushed him forward. "Go on, introduce yourself."

Gohan looked up at everyone. He began to grow nervous again and twiddled his fingers. "U-Um..." he stammered, and said nothing else.

Noticing that they would have to be the ones to take initiative, Suna stepped over to Gohan and squatted down to meet eye level. "Hey there little guy!" she greeted. "Aren't you just the cutest! My name is Suna, wanna tell me yours?" she asked, giving a warm smile. She really had a soft spot for kids.

"Gohan..." he trailed hesitantly.

"Gohan, eh?" Roshi said, still rubbing the bump on his head. "So you named him after your grandfather, Goku?"

"Yes, that's right." The raven haired man nodded.

"So then, Gohan." Bulma squatted down next to Suna. "My name's Bulma, how old are you?"

Gohan fumbled as he silently counted on his fingers before answering. "I'm four and a half, ma'am." He didn't appear to be as nervous as he was at first.

"And he's so formal too!" Bulma squealed. "So, are you gonna be a big, strong fighter just like your dad here?"

"Oh, no!" Goku waved off. "Chichi doesn't want Gohan fighting."

Suna blinked. She found that to be odd, considering Chichi used to do martial arts herself. "No martial arts for him, huh?" Suna thought out loud with a sigh. She moved to sit down, then crossed her arms. "Well, if you can't be a martial artists, then what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An orthopedist." Gohan said simply, taking both woman aback.

"An... orthopedist... wow." The blue haired woman slowly repeated.

"Uh..." Suna trailed. She was surprised a boy as young as him could even understand what that was. It was a fairly big word for somebody his age. In all honesty, she herself didn't even know what that was and she was an adult. She chuckled awkwardly. "Now how's a little man like you know what an orth-o-pedist is?"

"I read about it." Gohan replied. Suna glanced up at Goku, for any form of explanation, but all he could do was shrug.

"Chichi has him study a lot, I don't know what's in those books she gives him." he stated.

"Oh... well..." The dark haired woman trailed. She must have had Gohan reading some pretty advanced literature.

"Ah!" Gohan yelped, finally noticing the land turtle who'd been standing near him.

"I think he's just trying to say hi, Gohan." Goku cleared. "How about you pet him?" With a shaky hand, the four year old did just that.

"Oh hey, he's got a tail! Look at that." Bulma noticed the furred appendage flicking around his backside.

Goku smiled proudly. "Yep! Just like you and me used to have, right Suna?"

She nodded, also happening to remember all the times it was pulled on. "I definitely don't miss those days either." she stated, absentmindedly scratching at her tailbone.

Bulma quickly stood up and was at Goku's side in a second. "Nothing strange has happened to him at night, right Goku?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, not understanding what she was getting at.

"You know!" Roshi said from beside Krillin. "Has the boy ever looked at the moon at night, when it's full?"

"Um..." Goku thought about it, then shrugged. "I don't know, we all go to bed pretty early. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no! No reason, no reason at all!" The old man gave a nervous, obviously forced, laugh.

Suna didn't quite understand what the moon had to do with Gohan having a tail, but instead of dwelling on it she turned to watch him ride on the turtle's back. They stopped at the shore and Gohan hopped off to look at the water, only to run away when the tide came in. "Gohan sure is... timid." Suna observed. "I mean, to say he's your son Goku."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "He's pretty different compared to when you were a kid."

"Yeah," Goku sighed, watching his son play rock-paper-scissors with a crab. "Chichi's pretty over protective, she just keeps him inside everyday and has him doing schoolwork. He's barely seen anything outside our front yard, so he's pretty easily frightened by a lot of stuff. I mean, he got lost in the woods earlier and was crying his eyes out when I found him." He placed a hand on his chin. "But, then again he _did_ fall off a waterfall..."

They all could only imagine what an stranger would say if they'd heard that. "So he just sits inside all day, everyday studying?" Suna questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." Goku nodded. "Chichi said it's more productive than martial arts. She says that's just a waste of time and energy."

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Well what's that suppose to say about us then?"

"Now now, you can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing." Roshi stated.

"Yeah, but Chichi use to fight too. Didn't she?" Bulma added.

"Ah, but you see Chichi's a mother now." Roshi countered. "I'm sure she's thought about her priorities, and is only thinking of Gohan's best interest."

"Yeah, I guess..." Bulma said as Gohan ran up to the group, laughing. She leaned down to examine his hat. "Is that a real dragon ball on his head?"

"That's right, the four star ball." Goku laid his hand on Gohan's head. "It took me a while to find it, but I really wanted Gohan to have it. Since it belonged to my grandfather and all." He beamed at the group. "I've been collecting dragon balls for fun, I've got the three and six star balls too! Those are at home though." he explained.

"Wow, you know, it's crazy to think about all the crazy adventures we use to go on trying to find those things." Bulma said, elbowing Suna.

"Crazy is right, who knew some magic ornaments could cause so much fuss." she joked.

"You're telling me." Krillin said, then looked up at Goku. "So, when you get all seven, what are you gonna wish for?"

Goku hummed. "You know what? I don't even know, but that is a good question." Goku scratched at his head. "As a matter of fact, I don't really think I want anything. I'm pretty content with how my life is already."

"I'll definitely take that wish off your hands then!" Suna stated with her hand raised. "I can wish myself up a house, that way I don't have to bother Bulma and her folks anymore."

"No way Suna!" Bulma threw an arm around the woman's shoulders. "You're not a bother, we like having you around. You've been living with us this long, you might as well just stay." She laughed. "Besides, you know if I didn't have my gal pal there with me my parents would drive me insane!" Suna laughed with her. Then just as quick as she started she paused. Both her and Goku tensed up and narrowed their eyes into deathly serious expressions, throwing their guards up and looking around wildly. "Um, Suna? Goku? Is there something wrong?" Bulma worriedly asked.

"There's something bad headed straight for us, and it's fast." Goku said, causing the others to gasp in shock.

"Something bad?" Krillin repeated. "Well, do you know what it is?"

"No, I've never felt it before. But what ever it is, it's powerful." Goku answered.

"I've never felt anything this strong before either..." Suna trailed nervously, clenching her fist as Bulma clutched onto her arm.

"Yeah... actually, I think I feel it now too." Krillin said, shifting his feet and looking into the sky.

Bulma's head turned every which way, looking for this so-called thing that was approaching. Her eyes could see that the sky was clear, with a few clouds floating lazily up in the air, but nothing out of the ordinary. She began to visibly relax, and eased her grip on Suna. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Guys, are you trying to scare me or something? If you are that's not funny, I don't see anything."

"Bulma, this isn't a joke!" Suna snapped, causing her blue haired friend to jump in shock. Suna didn't usually speak to Bulma in such a manner. She would have apologized for it too, but at the moment was far too focused on the unknown approacher.

"Get behind me, Gohan." Goku said, protectively pushing his son to hide behind him.

"Look! It's coming, see it now?!" Suna asked, just barely being able to see something in the distance.

"Yes, I definitely see something approaching!" Roshi exclaimed.

"You don't think it's Piccolo, do you?" Krilling asked, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

Suna shook her head. "This doesn't feel like Piccolo." It most certainly wasn't. She and everyone else saw that as soon as the mysterious man finally arrived and made his descent onto the Island's shore. He had his arms crossed, long, wild black hair cascaded down to his legs and he towered over them all. He was dressed in very strange apparel and had a peculiar looking device over his left eye. No words were spoken as they all stared him down, ready to move the second he gave any indication of attacking.

Suna flinched only a little when he lifted his hand to his ear, staring straight at Goku as his device began to beep. The man smirked. "Kakarot, we finally meet again. My, haven't you grown." Suna glanced at Goku before narrowing her eyes back at the man. Who was he speaking to? Goku?

"Kaka-rot?" Goku confusely repeated. "Are you talking to me?"

The mystery man frowned. "Yes, _obviously_ I am. That's your name." he smoothly replied. "What have you been doing all these years? You were suppose to have exterminated all the life on this disgusting planet. Why haven't you gotten it done yet?"

Everyone muttered words amongst each other in confusion. "This guy is crazy!" Suna exclaimed. "Goku, do you know him?!"

He shook his head. "No, I've never met him before."

"Well, in that case..." Krillin stepped forward to approach him, everyone watching him warily as he did. "Listen buddy, you've obviously got our friend confused with somebody else. There's no Kaka-whatever here, so we'd appreciate it if you could please leave. This is kind of a private—" Krillin was swiftly cut off from the smack the large man gave him. The force from it propelled him backwards and caused him to crash into Kame House.

"Krillin!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Krillin, are you alright?!" Bulma asked.

"I just got smacked into a _house_!" Was what he replied with, how did she think he felt? His eyes were squeezed shut and he grunted as he shakily pulled himself up. Goku hadn't been kidding when he said this guy was fast, he barely even saw him move his arm. He wobbly stood on his feet, and cracked one of his eyes open to look at him. Then his eyes grew wide as dinner plates when he saw what was behind his back. "T-Tail!" he shouted, pointing.

Everyone turned back to look at the foreign man, to see a brown monkey's tail flicking around behind him. Just like Goku and Suna had as children, just as Gohan had now. "He's right, he has a tail too!" Bulma exclaimed, Suna quickly went to peel Gohan away from Goku and shield him behind her.

The man chuckled at the knowing look on Goku's face. "So, recognize me yet Kakarot?"

Goku glared. "No!" This cause the man before him to frown. "And I don't know who this 'Kakarot' person is you're looking for either, but it's _not_ me. My name is Goku!"

"So, you really aren't just joking around." He glared. "Kakarot, you really mean to tell me you don't know who I am?! I'm your brother, Raditz!"

Goku looked bewildered, just as everyone else. "Brother?! I don't have a brother, much less one like you!" He narrowed his eyes. "How many times do I have to say it?! I don't know you, you're confused!" Goku shouted, beginning to grow annoyed.

"Clearly you're the one who's confused." Raditz barred his teeth. "What happened to you?"

Gohan ran out from behind Suna, but she was quick to grab him by the back of his shirt and hold him against her. This, however, didn't stop his struggling to be near his dad. "Gohan, keep still!" Suna urged.

"Stay back Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, not taking his eyes away from the large man for a second.

"Tell me, did you ever suffer a head injury as a child by any chance?" Raditz demanded to know.

"What?!"

"You _heard_ what I said!" He was beginning to grow impatient. "As a child, did you hurt your head?!"

Goku clenched his fists. "Y—Yes! I don't really remember it, being so young, but I hurt my head really bad. Why do you care?!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, you imbecile! You've forgotten!" Raditz shouted in dismay.

Goku blinked in confusion. "Forgot?" His gaze hardened again. "Forgot _what_?!"

"Your mission!" Raditz exclaimed. "The entire reason you were sent to this garbage heap to begin with! I came here expecting to see a vacant planet, but instead I find you playing around. This is absolutely ridiculous, embarrassing even Kakarot! With a full moon, you should have had this planet wiped clean in a years time!"

"What's the moon got to do with anything?" Goku questioned. Bulma and Roshi glanced at each other, he knew about Goku's transformations.

Raditz smirked. "Don't play dumb with me, Kakarot. You know just as well as I do that your tail is the key to unlocking your full power. With such a large moon near this planet you can't tell me you've never looked at it! Whether you've lost your memory or not, you still—" He paused. He finally took notice to how Goku's tail was in fact nowhere to be seen. "Your—your tail! Where is it?!"

"I had that removed a long time ago, permanently."

"...Are you insane?!" Raditz cried. "You idiot, you've removed your very power source. Do you not realize what you've done?!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not saying it again, so either explain yourself or beat it!"

Raditz gave an exasperated sigh. "I didn't think I'd have to give a history lesson, but fine." He looked Goku in the eye. "I'm a Saiyan, which is a warrior race that has dwindled down to four. _You_ are Kakarot, my younger brother who was sent here to this planet as an infant to purge it of all life."

"That's awful!" Suna gasped. "And that can't possibly be true, why would Goku ever do something like that?!"

Raditz glared at her. "Because that's what Saiyan's _do_!" he harshly spat before bringing his attention back to Goku. "You could say that we're planet brokers. We search for sufficient worlds and eliminate it's inhabitants in order to sell them off to other races who plan to expand or make new homes in order to gain profit. Adults are given the task to wipe out the strong planets, while pitiful ones such as this are left for the young."

"That's... disgusting!" Goku cried. "Sending innocent children to do such an awful thing!" He clenched his fists a little tighter. "You're trying to say I'm one of these aliens?"

Raditz chuckled. "Saiyan children are far from innocent, believe me." His face returned to it's straight expression. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Yeah, well why should I believe you?!" Goku questioned. "As far as I know I was born on Earth, I'm human! How do I know you aren't just lying to me?!"

"Goku..." The young man blinked, turning around to see master Roshi step forward. "I think this man may be telling the truth."

"What?" Goku gasped. "But how? How can you be so sure?"

"Your grandpa Gohan never told you this, but he wanted me to tell you about your true origins when the time came. I suppose now would be as good a time as any." That was when he explained, for all of them to hear, what was told to him long ago by Goku's grandfather. How he'd found Goku as a baby inside a mysterious pod that'd landed somewhere behind his home. How rowdy and violent Goku was until he fell off a ravine as a toddler and sustained heavy trauma to his head. "After you healed there was a clear change in you. You became much more kind and gentle than you ever were before. Like a completely new person." Roshi nodded. "If what your grandpa told me is really true, then this man's story adds up. You aren't originally from here, Goku."

Goku was silent, letting his master's story sink in. Could that all have really been possible? He had always been stronger than all of his friends, he grew stronger each battle he faced. He thwarted death many times over and survived drinking the divine water. He certainly was aware that he wasn't ever normal, but to say he wasn't human... "I... I see..." Goku trailed. Slowly, he looked up at his apparent brother. "Alright, so I'm a Saiyan. But I'm not destroying the Earth, I don't care what I was sent here to do."

"That's not why I came here." Raditz stated. "Remember how I said there's only four of us left? Me and my two comrades are currently trying to conquer a planet that would rake in a very hefty price, and it appears we were a little shorter on man-power than we thought we would be. You being the only other Saiyan in existence, I came to Earth in search of you for assistance. I'm here to take you back with me."

"No way!" Goku firmly objected. "There's absolutely no way I'd ever join you!"

"Let me rephrase what I just said." Raditz offered, taking a step forward. "I didn't ask your permission, and I'm not giving you a choice. You're leaving with me, _period_."

"He said he's not leaving!" Suna exclaimed.

"Shut your damn mouth, _earth woman_!" he snarled.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Goku shouted. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. You wasted your time if that's what you're here for, I fight to _protect_ life!"

"Yeah!" All the others yelled in agreement.

"I don't care how you got here, but you need to go back to wherever you came from! Before I get angry!" Goku warned.

Raditz let out a laugh, tilting his head back. "Oh that's rich!" He stated in amusement. "How adorable, you're actually trying to threaten me. Let me tell you something, little brother. You seem to not have a very clear understanding of our differing levels in power. Try and fight me now and you wouldn't stand a lick of a chance. You seem like a stubborn one, I can see you'd rather make this more difficult than this needs to be. I'd much prefer it if you came willingly." His eyes traveled over to Suna, looking downward at the small boy that cowered in her arms. Seeing his gaze on him, Gohan shook a bit harder as his grip on Suna's pants legs tightened. With his back facing him, Radtiz was quick to notice his tail. "I assume that child is yours, Kakarot." He turned his nose up. "You actually bred with one of these horrid creatures?"

"What does he have to do with any of this?!" Suna exclaimed, pulling Gohan closer.

"You said you were here for me!" snapped Goku. "You leave him out of it!"

"I don't think I can do that." Raditz replied. "That boy still has his tail, in his true ape form his power could easily surpass yours. If you don't want to go then fine, I'll just take the boy instead then."

Goku could hear Gohan whimpering behind him, it made a fire ignite in his chest. "Not an option! This is your last chance, leave now or else! I'm through talking with you!"

"Still trying to keep up your tough face?" Radtiz smirked. "You truly are precious, little brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Goku demanded. "You're no brother of mine!" Goku gave no time for Raditz to make a reply. He rushed forward to land the strongest punch he could muster to Raditz's face. However, just as quickly as he'd struck Krillin, he'd snapped his knee up to collide with Goku's stomach in the blink of an eye. Everyone could almost feel the force from the heavy blow as they watched Goku crumble to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. Goku shakily clutched his gut, gasping and wheezing for breath while he attempted to push himself back up.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted in horror, putting a hand over her mouth. She's never seen him go down so fast.

Suna quickly pushed Gohan behind her and stood firmly. She knew just as well as the others that she was their second line of defense should this man decide to attack them all. Raditz only laughed at her, shaking his head. "So, you care to join my brother on the ground as well then?" He pressed a button on his scouter, and it let out the same beep as earlier as it assessed her power level. His smirk feel when he saw the number, it astonishingly was high for a human. Too high for one, in fact. He scoffed. "Whatever... I suggest you stay back, woman. I know for a fact you aren't stronger than Kakarot, and you all saw for yourselves how quickly I took him down." He looked down at the struggling Goku. "Look, I don't have any time for this. So I'm trying to cut you a deal here. I'll leave your hybrid brat and this planet alone if you surrender yourself."

"N-No..." Goku rasped.

"Daddy!" Gohan ran out from behind Suna to get to Goku.

"Gohan, no!" Suna exclaimed. Chasing after the child, she was just about to make a grab for him before Raditz yanked him up by the neck of his shirt. Holding him up, Gohan began to wail and fling his arms around in fright. "Let him go—oof!" In a flash, the wind was knocked from her after Raditz socked her hard in the stomach. He caught her around the waist before she could fall and he turned to look at Goku while she twitched in his grasped.

"Suna!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What do you want her for?!" Krillin asked, but his question fell on deaf ears.

"Kakarot," Raditz called. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you one final chance. If you want your son and cute friend back you will kill one-hundred humans and leave their heads right here in this spot. I'll give you twenty-four hours to do so, that should be more than enough time for even you."

"No, please!" Goku begged, shakily pushing himself up. "Let them go, _please_!"

"I don't think so, if you didn't want anyone else involved then you shouldn't have refused me. This is your own fault, Kakarot. Remember, twenty-four hours or you _never_ see these two again." Without another word, he shot off into the sky with the two of them under each arm. Gohan began to cry even louder, screaming at this point even, while Suna could here Goku's yells slowly fade away.

Suna's stomach continued to throb in white-hot pain as she craned her neck to look at the frightened Gohan. "G-Gohan," she rasped. "Hey... you don't need to cry... you'll be okay."

"I'd prefer it if the brat stopped crying, but there's no need to lie to the boy now." Raditz said.

Suna glared up at him. She coughed. "You're a _monster_!" she tried to yell. "You said Goku was your brother, how could you do this?! You're _family_!"

Raditz snorted. "Family? So what? I'm suppose to give a damn and show him sympathy, just because we happen to share blood? You're all a bunch of marshmallows, typical logic from a human." His eyes flickered down to her. "That's if you're even a human."

Suna looked at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" She saw a smirk cross his face, but he said nothing.

 **xxx**

Raditz dropped Suna without a second thought once his feet touched grass. Falling flat on her stomach, she watched Raditz as he took Gohan to a large crater. Suna gaped when she saw it, no doubt where he first landed. "You've been annoying me with all that damn crying." He muttered, barely even able to hear himself over Gohan's obnoxious wailing. Once within reaching distance, Raditz opened the door to his space pod. "Get in there and shut up!" He threw Gohan inside and slammed it shut, locking him in. His cries could still be heard, but they were drowned by the pod.

Suna stood up on her feet just as Raditz flew out of the crater, the two staring each other down as his feet met the ground. Her jaw clenched, questioning if she should even attempt getting past him to reach Gohan. She tried to keep a brave face, but the look on Raditz's face told her that he saw right through it. She could still just barely hear Gohan, and that was drive enough for her to push her feet off the ground and fly forward. Raditz uncrossed his arms, and Suna nearly paused in her movement. Instead, she shifted her gaze to the ground and flew right around him. Reaching the pod, she put her hands against the glass.

"Gohan!" Suna exclaimed. "Gohan, look at me!"

Gohan hiccupped and sniffed, opening his eyes to look at Suna's tear blurred form. "M-Miss S-Suna?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's right Gohan I'm here! Don't you worry, I'll get you out of there!"

"It's locked." Raditz informed her.

She turned around to glare at him. "Then I'll blow it open!"

"And risk harming the child?" Raditz smugly asked.

Suna's glare hardened, but what Gohan said recaptured her attention. "I want my daddy!" he wailed.

"I know, Gohan." Suna tried to soothe. "I know you do, but your daddy will come get us soon. Everything's gonna be okay sweetie, just stay calm." This seemed to calm him down some, making Suna smile.

"Again with the lies?" Raditz chuckled. "I think Kakarot is a little preoccupied at the moment."

"You really are full of it, you know that?" Suna said. The raven haired woman stood up and turned around to face Raditz, who at this time was lookng down at her. "You can't possibly think that Goku is actually going to kill all those innocent people!"

"If he doesn't then this planet and all its inhabitants perish. By killing a hundred he'd be saving millions, correct?"

She could hardly even believe the crap that was coming out of this guy's mouth. "Why the hell are you even doing this to us? Why can't you just take your tired ass home?! Goku knows what's at stake, he's _not_ killing anyone for you!"

" _Then everyone dies_." Raditz clarified again, simply put. "He knows what's at stake, but refuses to follow through with my offer? Why? What's he going to do instead, fight me?" Raditz laughed. "That would be quite foolish of him, he can't so much as lay a finger on me, and neither can you."

Suna narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be selling Goku so short just yet."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And exactly why not?"

"You don't know the kind of people we've had to face over the years, people of which the likes you've never even seen. He fights for a cause, for the greater good. Not for the same selfish reasons you do." Suna explained. "Each obstacle harder than the last, Goku always prevailed and saved us all. There's absolutely no doubt in my mind that he can do it again."

He chuckled, this woman certainly proved to be amusing! Her cheesy talk was at least giving him a good laugh and keeping him entertained during the hour wait. "Well then, his lucky streak ends here. If he fails to do as I asked, that boy leaves the planet with me."

"How is a four year old kid suppose to help you wipe out a whole planet anyway?" Suna questioned, crossing her arms. "You said it was giving you and your little friends trouble."

"Did you forget about his tail already?" Raditz asked. "All he needs is to get a glimpse of a full moon, and the job can get done." Suna craned her neck back to look at Gohan, only to see that he was now asleep. He must have tired himself out.

Looking back up at Raditz, she asked, "What was the point in bringing _me_ here then?"

"... Tell me, are you one of these Earth creatures?" he asked her. Before today, if anybody were to question her humanity she'd be quick to defend it. But now, she wasn't even positive herself. After hearing his and Goku's earlier conversation about their tails, and it being a Saiyan's power and what not... she wasn't very sure anymore. "Well?" he urged.

"I..." she trailed, her eyes darting back and forth before glaring back up at him. "What's it matter to you?!"

"I checked your power level earlier. You're weak, but not _human_ weak." He scoffed. "If you can't answer that, then answer me this: did you by any chance ever have a tail as well?"

"... Yes, why?" she dared to ask, though she already knew why.

Raditz let out another hardy laugh. "Unbelievable, seems my suspicions were correct. There's been one other Saiyan among us this entire time. You better hope that you're wrong, and that Kakarot really does complete his end of the deal. Or else our population will be back down to four, maybe even three." He smirked. "Quite a shame that is, you being female."

She was going to ask what he'd meant by that, but then her face twisted in disgust once she'd actually caught on. "Ew! You're insane if you think I'd ever—you're disgusting! Don't press your luck, pal!"

Raditz frowned. "Don't press yours either. I'd watch how you speak to me, I could just kill you and get it done with." he warned. "Remember that I don't actually need you for anything, I merely wanted to clear my curiosity."

"Kill me?" She narrowed her eyes. "If you're gonna kill me then go on ahead, do it right now." she dared. "I'm not afraid of you." Lies. Her heart was thumping in her chest, but she didn't want to exhibit any fear to him.

This woman, Suna, had guts. He chuckled. "Oh I'll kill you alright, but I won't let you know when. It'll be _much_ more fun to catch you off guard." Suna rolled her eyes. "I'm actually curious about something else, how did you and Kakarot lose your tails?"

She didn't particularly know why he cared, but she answered him anyway. "... I don't remember how Goku lost his permanently, but I remember it getting cut off once." She placed her hands behind her head. "And mine kept getting pulled off until it just didn't grow back again." Hearing that made him tense a little. So much as gripping a Saiyan's tail could bring them to their knees, it was a weak spot (not that he would let her know). He could only imagine how painful it was to get it pulled off.

Raditz shook his head. "Fools..." he muttered. "You may have actually stood a chance against me had you kept them, or at least a better one." He slyly smirked. "But alas, a first class Saiyan such as myself would never fall to the likes of either of you."

"Stroking that ego again?" she asked. She was testing her luck, but there was no telling when the others would get here. She didn't even know if they were on their way yet. "Now let me ask _you_ something. If our race is nearly extinct then how are you still taking over planets? If there's only two other people with you then how are you even doing it? I get that Saiyans are really strong, but it sounds like you'd need a team bigger than three to complete certain jobs like that." She narrowed her eyes. "There are more people with you, aren't there?"

Raditz chuckled. "Quite the observant one, aren't you?"

"I assume you won't tell me if I'm right or not?" she questioned, then sighed when he shook his head. "Figures..." She lowered her gaze to the ground, then snapped it back up when she heard the rapid beeping from Raditz's scouter. He whipped his head in the direction the approaching energies were coming from. She heard him before she saw him.

"Suna! _Gohan_!" Goku shouted as he quickly approached.

"Goku!" Suna exclaimed, flying out of the crater and straight for the landing Goku. She nearly tackled him in a hug once his feet were on the ground. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Suna, are you alright?" He glared at Raditz. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay." she said as she pulled away from him. Finally noticing Piccolo, she curiously looked at Goku. "Why is he here?"

"He's here to help, don't worry about it." Goku's grip on her shoulders tightened. "Is Gohan alright? Where is he?"

She nodded her head back. "In that crater back there. Raditz locked him in his pod, but he's safe."

Goku sighed in relief, he'd been fearing the worst their entire way there. "Good,"

"Kakarot!" Raditz shouted angrily, catching their attention. "What in the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you I'd go back to the Island tomorrow to collect the heads? You still have time left!" He didn't even bother asking how he found them.

"You kidnapped Suna and my son!" Goku cried as Suna moved to stand between him and Piccolo.

"Her and the brat? That's why you're here?" He chuckled. "You truly are a fool. I admit, I'm impressed that you actually found me, but it was quite unwise to show up here like this. Even with the green stranger with you, the three of you won't defeat me." He narrowed his eyes, becoming serious. "You could have just done as I asked and saved your son the easy way. Now he has to watch his precious father die."

"I'm already getting sick of this asshole." Piccolo sneered, removing his weighted turban and tossing it to the side. "Shut up and fight!"

"That's right!" Goku concurred. "No holding back!" He removed his boots, then slipped the top part of his orange gi down to remove his undershirt.

"Goku!" Suna exclaimed. She quickly covered her eyes after removing her weighted boots and wristbands. "What are you doing?!"

Goku cast his blue shirt away. "Taking off my weighted clothes, why?"

"If you're going to do stuff like that then give warning next time!" Piccolo answered, a darker green tint spread across his cheeks. He discarded his large shoulder pads and cape as well.

Goku chuckled. "Sorry," he apologetically stated before facing Raditz again.

The older Saiyan scoffed. "So this is what it's come to? You'd really choose this planet over your own brother? Pitiful." Raditz said in disappointment. "I suppose this is for the best, you've truly proved to be quite the embarrassment Kakarot."

"Enough talk!" Goku snapped, crouching at the ready with Suna and Piccolo mimicking him. "You've got one last chance, give Gohan back to me and leave this planet!"

"No," Raditz replied.

Goku barred his teeth. "Then you leave me no choice!"

"I'm positively shaking." His older brother quipped. Nothing else had to be said, Raditz's words were all the three of them needed to charge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I tried not to make the first chapter too much like the episode (inevitably it still was I guess), which is why I added my own scene in. More differences will trickle in later.

The character's name, Suna (Sand), is pronounced like "Sauna". Just in case anyone wanted to know. I was hoping to show more character, but I guess I'll have time for that.

Quick question for readers: What was your favorite ark in DBZ? I'm always curious to know who enjoyed what the most.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter II: Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note:** My favorite Dragon Ball Z ark is actually a tie between the Android and Buu sagas. I honestly liked all of them, but those two introduced characters that I really enjoyed (you know, the Androids and Buu, of course).

 **© An anime/manga by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Welcome to Earth**

* * *

Raditz seemed to almost flicker behind the three of them, moving even _quicker_ than they last remembered. He elbowed Goku and Piccolo, as well as threw up his knee to kick Suna in the gut. Though, thankfully, each of them were able to lurch away before any bad damage could be done. With the pressure from Raditz's attacks only partially digging into their backs. However, shock was written on each of their faces as they were visibly surprised by his swiftness. This was something Raditz took great enjoyment in.

 _'He's so... fast...'_ Suna thought to herself. The saiyan woman narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

A bead of sweat rolled down Piccolo's face. _'He practically disappeared...'_ He was damn near undetectable with the naked eye. If this was what they were going to be up against, they were going to have quite a hard time.

Raditz roared in laughter. "Well, it's good to know that you all can take a punch! Here I thought I'd get bored. Keep this up... and this battle can prove to be interesting." He grinned, almost maniacally. "Killing you will be more fun this way. I'm only getting warmed up, so you better hope I finish you before I _really_ get serious."

They each looked quite stricken by that information, they were under the guise that he'd already been fighting at full power. _'Can he really be that much more powerful?'_ Suna questioned in her mind as she eyed Raditz down. He could have only just been saying that in an attempt to chill them (an attempt that definitely worked). Raditz was very egotistic, and that lead the possibility of him over exaggerating the amount of power he truly did have. It was plausible, but there was also the chance he wasn't being untruthful. For Suna, the uncertainty was what shook her the most.

She shook her head. "You might be able to talk a big game, but let's just see about that. Huh?" she dare say.

Raditz chuckled, gusty one. "If you want me to prove it, then come over here." Suna glanced at Goku and Piccolo, the second she saw them both make a move she rushed forward right along with them. Admittedly, she felt lighter now that her boots were off of her feet. It'd been a while since she fought this way.

In an attempt to overpower him, they all simultaneously attacked Raditz with a series of kicks and punches, being certain to avoid knocking into one another. Goku grit his teeth when he saw his "brother" dodging each attack nearly effortlessly. Seeing that this wasn't working, they separated from each other. Scattered around him as quickly as they could, they continued to attack him at multiple different angles to more thoroughly divide his attention; in order to find an opening somewhere. Thinking they'd found one after some time of attacking, Goku and Piccolo flickered behind Raditz's back while Suna continued to try and keep his fixation on her. Though, before either men could do anything, Raditz surprised them both when he kicked himself into the air and booted them both square in the face. Suna's right arm was tightly grabbed, and she hissed in pain when it was twisted and used to throw her behind the tall saiyan.

She caught herself, much like the others did, and the battle was quickly taken to the skies. He weaved around them all each time a physical attack was thrown his way, and it was appearing that they wouldn't be gaining the upper hand any time soon if they didn't think of something soon.

Raditz jetted up high into the sky, and the three followed just as he expected them to. He held his arms straight down, his hands loosely curled into fists as he watched them approach. His lips twitched into a smirk as he charged energy. "Right where I want you..." he muttered to himself as he shot ki blasts at them.

With wide eyes, they dodged the blasts as soon as they saw them approach. Each one missed and explosively landed to the earth, leaving the three of them unscathed. It was a close call, one that Piccolo found to be a little to easy, judging from the swiftness Raditz displayed not very long ago. When said saiyan man crossed his mind, his head darted around in search of him. He was nowhere to be seen.

A bit on edge by this discovery, Piccolo quickly descended to the ground with Goku and Suna following suit. "Did either of you see where he went?!" Piccolo asked, still glancing around.

Suna, breathing in and out of her mouth, shook her head. "No... I think he might be hiding." she guessed. Then she gasped loudly once she actually looked at Piccolo. "Piccolo, your arm!" He hadn't dodged the blast quick enough, his left arm was missing.

Piccolo, breathing on the quick side himself, replied. "Don't worry about it... it isn't as bad as it looks. Trust me." He held his arm at the severing point. "If he really is hiding then that's mighty cowardly. Especially for someone who's suppose to be a warrior."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, guys." Goku said, looking around as well. He was beginning to get the feeling that Raditz hadn't planned to hit them with that attack at all. Rather, used it as a distraction so he could get the drop on them. Goku clenched his fists. "Raditz! _Where are you_?!"

"Right here," Goku heard from behind. Before he could even react he was kicked hard in the back and knocked away. Goku didn't even have the time to recover midair, he landed hard against the ground and skid to a slow stop. Now, he lay flat on his stomach. "Oh come now, that was just too easy." Raditz stated as he watched Suna help Goku sit up. "I can't believe that you would even fall for such a juvenile trick, Kakarot. Although, I probably shouldn't be surprised." He crossed his arms. "I must say, I'm a little disappointed in you all. Just because you're going to die doesn't mean you can't at least _try_ and make this entertaining."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, then they flickered over to Goku and Suna once the former was on his feet. "I wouldn't suppose either of you have any new tricks up your sleeve? Now would be a great time to use them."

"Nothing aside from what I already know." Suna admitted.

"I don't have any new techniques either." Goku said. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The green man scoffed. "Sounds like you've been slacking. Lucky for you two, I've actually developed a new move."

"Whisper your plans all you want." Raditz commented. "No matter what, it's _futile_."

Suna scoffed at his words and looked at Piccolo. "Is it strong enough to shut this guy up?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Yes, it should be."

"Is your arm not going to be an issue?" Goku questioned, sounding genuinely concerned.

"My arm isn't where the problem lies. The attack itself takes quite a bit of time to charge." he clarified. "Five minutes to be exact. So if you really want me to use it, that's how long you two will have to hold him off for."

"Your call, Goku." Suna said.

He appeared to be giving it quite some thought, then nodded his head. "Alright, if you're positive it'll work."

Piccolo chuckled. "Yeah, that's another thing... I'm not sure if it will or not. I've never actually tested it against an opponent before, so there's a possibility it won't work."

"I say we take that chance." Suna added. "We need anything we can get right now."

"I agree." Goku nodded.

"I guess that's settled then." Piccolo said. "You know, I have to be honest. I never expected to use this attack on anyone other than you, Goku. I developed it for the sole purpose of killing you."

"And in an ironic twist, you use it to help him instead." Suna joked.

Goku chuckled a little at his female friend's words. "I hope that doesn't mean you're disappointed, Piccolo."

"Not at all, I'd be happy to use it to kill this smug bastard." Piccolo said with a smirk. "Doesn't mean I _can't_ still use it on you too."

"I think I'll be able to watch out for it once I see you use it."

The green man gave an amused smirk. "Good, I wouldn't expect any less from you. Good luck, the both of you." Both Goku and Suna nodded, taking deep breathes, before charging for Raditz again once Piccolo began to charge his energy.

 **xxx**

Goku had shot the kamehameha wave at Raditz, one of his strongest attacks, hoping it would be enough to weaken him and heighten their chance of victory. Though, actually landing the attack on the man was trickier than he anticipated. Raditz darted all over the place to try and avoid it, and Goku was curving it every which way to follow him. Suna flew some distance away from Raditz's side, forming large ki blasts in her hands and firing them as quick as she could. She hoped it would distract him just long enough for Goku's attack to hit. However, Raditz used his arm to block each one of them away. His guard did not lower, and he'd glance back to see how close the energy beam was getting to him.

He grit his teeth. "Enough of this damn nonsense!" he exclaimed. Still running, he caught one of Suna's ki blasts and threw it back at her. Just as she dodged out of the way, Raditz appeared directly in front of her. He caught her with a hard kick that flung her to the side. She flew some distance away before she fell on her shoulder. Then he turned around to face the beam, his hands out in front of him to catch it.

When it hit him, it exploded in white light and smoke. Suna rolled onto her stomach and threw her arms over her head as she felt the force from the blast. Little rocks and things flew past, some hitting her, and when it died down she shakily pushed herself up to look at him.

"Damn it," she cursed, seeing that Raditz was unharmed.

"He caught my attack!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Raditz only stood there as the smoke continued to clear away. Both Goku and Suna stared at him with wide eyes. Suna glanced at Piccolo, seeing the built up energy glow and crackle in his fingers. She hoped his attack was almost charged.

A chuckle rumbled in the towering saiyan's chest. "Well, that was new." he commented. "I have to admit, I didn't expect your power level spike like it did." He smirked. "But let your brother show you how it's _really_ done!" Before he could have had the chance to dodge, Goku was hit by a red energy beam. One so powerful that it ripped his gi and caused him to fall from the sky.

Suna, willing herself to get back up, charged energy spheres in both of her hands and flew straight for him. Raditz, feeling her approach, turned to Suna just in time to see her place her hands together side-by-side. With a yell, she shot her light blue ki beam at him. He crossed his arms up in front of him and took the blast head on. This didn't make her let up in the slightest, she continued to discharge her attack until she'd gotten close to him. When she did, she threw her leg out in an attempt to catch him in the head. He blocked the move with his arm, initiating quick jabs and punches.

Raditz either blocked or dodged them all, genuinely amused at her trying so hard. Inevitably he grew tired of this dodging game and used his quickness over Suna to overpower her. The very second he saw the opportunity, he punched her across the face. Phasing her for just long enough for the tables to turn, now it was _he_ throwing the punches; punches that Suna was not fast enough to evade nor block. She was hit everywhere, steadily being pushed back by the force.

She finally caught an uppercut to the jaw that launched her pretty high up into the air. It was a kick to the back that rocketed her back to the ground and left a small crater around her. Her face throbbed in dull pain, and her chest hurt. She was certain something was broken, most likely a rib. Groaning, she lifted a hand to wipe away the trickle of blood that ran from her mouth.

She stiffened when Raditz suddenly appeared in front of her, looking as if her were ready to attack again. It was the urgent beeping from his scouter that prevented such from happening. With a stricken look, he turned around to see that the energy level was in fact coming from Piccolo.

 _'His energy level!'_ he thought _. 'It's increasing even more than Kakarot's!'_ He'd underestimated those two a little too much.

Piccolo chuckled. "What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost." He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't like the kamehameha wave, I'd love to see you try and catch this one." Raditz clenched his fists tightly. His scouter was now reading his power as thirteen-hundred and thirty, there was no way he could block an attack that strong.

But he refused to show any unease to this green whelp. "Alright then, go ahead. Let's see what you've got!"

"Gladly!" Pointing his fingers at Raditz, Piccolo exclaimed: "Special beam canon!" A colorful, clearly powerful beam shot out of his fingertips and towards his intended target. Goku and Suna couldn't watch for very long. Once the attack hit, the area was covered in a bright (one could even say blinding), white light and smoke. The ground shook from the beam's intensity, making it a challenge for Suna and Goku to keep their footing.

Everyone had their eyes covered, waiting until everything died down to open them. When they did, their stomachs had dropped at what they saw. Piccolo's beam had hit a mountain far away from them, and Raditz instead had only been grazed on the shoulder.

"Well, that hurt." Raditz winced as he touched the blazing red, bleeding skin on his right shoulder. "It even cut through my saiyan armor. Lucky for me, your aim is awful."

Piccolo was very unpleased. "All that effort... for _nothing_."

"Now that that's done, I have a little trick of my own." Raditz smirked. "Remember? The one that I couldn't show you earlier?"

"Y-Yeah... I know the one..." Piccolo said, beginning to tremble a little. Goku and Suna looked at each other, neither knowing what they were speaking of.

"Good, do you remember the name as well?" Raditz asked. He lifted his hand into the air, the white energy didn't take very long to gather in his hand before he shouted. " _Double sundae_!" He charged at Piccolo, but before he could even get close he froze in place. The sphere in his hand quickly evaporated, and he turned around to see that Goku had a grip on his tail.

"Hehe... got you." Goku chuckled.

"Alright Goku!" Suna cheered while Piccolo visibly relaxed.

"You left yourself wide open." Goku said. "You should have been watching your back. This must be pretty painful, huh? I remember it hurting pretty bad whenever someone gripped my tail like this too." Just as he admitted so, he squeezed Raditz's tail. The large man immediately crumbled to his knees and he shook in clear pain.

"You... y-you—" Raditz couldn't even get it out.

"Piccolo, now would be a pretty good opportunity to use that attack again." Suna suggested. "Think you can manage?"

The green man nodded. "Yeah, no problem. As long as Goku holds him still. I won't be able to use it again after this."

She turned to said man. "You hear that Goku? Whatever you do, don't let him go!"

With a very worrisome look on his face, Raditz craned his head around to look at his brother. "K-Kakarot... please! You aren't really going to allow this, are you?! I'm your _brother_!"

It was then that Suna recalled his earlier words to her when she tried to pull that same card. _'_ _So what? I'm suppose to give a damn and show him sympathy, just because we happen to share blood?'_ "Goku, don't listen to him!"

"I'm not!" Goku defended. "He kidnapped you and Gohan and tried to kill me!" He looked down at him. "If that weren't bad enough, you said you'd exterminate all the life on this planet! You didn't care about us being brothers before, you're insane if you think I'd let you go now!"

"I didn't mean any of that, I was only bluffing. I swear!" Raditz exclaimed. "I'd have done and said anything to make you join us, Kakarot!" His head snapped back after catching a ki beam to the face.

" _Shut up_ with all that nonsense!" Suna shouted. She shot a barrage of energy blasts at Raditz, each one coming into impact with his head, before she finally stopped and spoke again. This time, to Goku. "This is just some stupid trick!"

"She's right, you ought to know that, Goku!" Piccolo cried in agreement. "He'd say anything to make you let him go, don't fall for such a trap!"

"It isn't a trick!" Raditz defended. "I swear, I was never going to actually kill anyone! I wouldn't have even hurt the boy! I would have left this planet the second I realized Kakarot couldn't be swayed, honest! I would never harm my own flesh and blood!" Another ki blast exploded against his face, again from Suna.

"Enough of your lying already!" she yelled.

"Suna, stop it!" Goku exclaimed, much to the surprise of her and Piccolo.

"Goku, you can't really be buying into this crap!" Piccolo stated in disbelief. "Don't be such a damn fool!"

Goku merely ignored him. "You promise you'll leave?"

Raditz quickly nodded his head. "Yes! Yes I'll leave, just let me go! I beg you!" he pleaded. Goku really seemed like he was considering it.

Suna grit her teeth. As much as she loved Goku, he was far too optimistic. "Don't you do it Goku! _Goku_!" Piccolo's attempts to make Goku see reason were in vain, Suna's know him long enough to understand that it wouldn't work. If Goku was sure a person could change their ways he'd give them the chance. "Goku, _don't_!"

"Goku, if you don't want to hold him down then let me do it!" Suna surely wouldn't let him go if he did, no matter the amount of crap that spewed from his mouth.

"No, don't!" Raditz continued to beg. "I'll leave as soon as you let me go, I'll never come back! I swear to you, Kakarot. Just please give me a chance!" That last phrase seemed to be the magic words, Raditz felt his tail slip from Goku's grasp.

" ** _No_**!" Piccolo roared. That was probably the only chance they were going to have!

The very second that Raditz was on his feet he elbowed Goku in the face. When Goku launched backwards and landed on his back Raditz was quickly stood over him, a foot pressed hard against his chest to keep him in place. He made sure to wrap his tail around his waist, they wouldn't be grabbing it again. "You sentimental fool, I can't believe you bought that ridiculousness!" he laughed. "Your earth living has turned you far too soft, you're no saiyan warrior!"

Suna was quick to fly straight for Raditz, hoping to take his attention off of Goku. But before she could throw a punch, his arm shot out lightning fast and grabbed her by the throat. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at his wrist, something that made Raditz squeeze her neck tighter as she began to choke. He chuckled. "Woman, you'd have been better off standing back like your green friend over there. You would have lived just a bit longer." he stated before stomping on Goku's chest full force. Goku howled in agony as he felt his ribs snap. "Now, say uncle!" He repeatedly stomped on Goku while keeping a tight grasp on Suna's throat. He turned his head to look back at Piccolo. "You're looking a little blue back there. What's wrong? Weren't you going to try that attack on me again?"

"Damn it," Piccolo cursed. "I don't have time..."

Raditz looked back down at Goku. "You're an embarrassment to saiyan kind, brother." he spat. Lifting his free hand preparing to strike him with a finishing move. "So now you have to die!" He saw flashing red through his scouter, and he froze. A very large power level was coming from somewhere near. "What in the blazes..." He looked around for its source, not seeing or sensing anyone else nearby. He hoped it was only a fluke, maybe his scouter was acting up. "Impossible... I don't see anything." It was then then that a loud noise was heard, it sounded like bending metal. Looking towards the large crater in the ground, Raditz's eyes widened as he witness his pod blow apart and Gohan shot into the air. "W-What—" He was at a loss for words. His weakling nephew actually blasted himself out. What's more, _he_ was where the power level was coming from.

Suna stared in shock as she witnessed Gohan's chi ferociously radiating off of him. He shook with anger as tears streamed down his cheeks, looking at Raditz with pure hatred in his eyes. " ** _You leave my daddy alone!_** " Gohan roared, then he shot off like a rocket; going straight for Raditz. The man was in far too much shock to make any move to dodge, and instead took a headbutt to the stomach. It shattered his armor in that general spot and made him release his hold on Suna. She fell to the ground, gasping for air while Raditz landed some yards away.

Goku pushed himself up onto one elbow, looking at Suna. "S-Suna... are you alright?"

"I think I should be asking you that." she rasped in the middle of her coughing spell. She held her red neck, then turned around and saw Gohan on his hands and knees. She didn't know where his sudden power surge came from, but they were very lucky for it.

"Gohan," Goku called, and his son immediately looked in his direction.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed. He got up and ran towards Goku just as Raditz stood on his feet. Before Gohan could reach his father, Raditz stood in his way.

"You little—" Where in the hell had _that_ come from?! He was lucky he was wearing armor! "Nobody has ever landed such a powerful hit on me! Your power level was well over a thousand and now it's at five again!" His eyes narrowed. "You hold a lot more saiyan might in you than I thought."

"Gohan, run!" Goku cried, but the young boy was too scared to move. He stared up at Raditz in a state of shaken fear.

"That type of power can be very bothersome." With that, Raditz backhanded Gohan away. He didn't even feel when he hit the ground, the harsh blow knocking him unconscious.

The three of the stared in disbelief. "You beast!" Suna shouted. "He's just a boy!"

Raditz scoffed. "Yes, he is just a boy... a boy who's stronger than all of you." He turned to her. "Unfortunately for you, 'he's just a boy' doesn't excuse the fact he could be a danger to me if he learned to control all that power." He raised his hand at Gohan. "For that reason, he must die."

Though Goku was in seering pain, the thought of his son being harmed was what gave him the strength to get up and latch himself onto Raditz's back. He hooked his arms under him in a full nelson and held on as tightly as he could. "Don't touch my son!" Goku yelled in his ear.

"What?!" Raditz shouted, trying to knock Goku off of his back. Though he moved very stiffly, Gohan's attack had weakened him quite an amount. "Get off!"

Suna stood on her feet, and turned to the green man. "Piccolo—"

"I was already on it!" Piccolo exclaimed. Sure enough, his special beam had been charging up in his fingers again. "You better not let him go this time, Goku!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Goku said.

"Wait, K-Kararot! Don't do this!" Raditz exclaimed, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way this time. "You're not really going to let him kill me, are you?!"

"That's not gonna work on me this time! You had your chance and you blew it!" Goku reminded him. "Piccolo, whenever you can, don't hesitate to take the hit!"

"No!" Raditz shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Piccolo took aim, and with a yell he fired the shot. It cut straight through both Raditz and Goku, knocking the latter off of his back. They both hit the ground, unmoving.

"Goku!" Suna knew it had to be done, but it was still hard to watch. She ran to him and dropped down at his side, staring at the gaping hole in his torso.

"S-Suna..." Goku trailed. "I don't think I have a lot of time to talk... so I'll get straight to the point. Make sure... make sure Gohan is okay. W-Will you?" Goku rasped.

Suna nodded her head, swiping away a tear that formed in her right eye. "Fine, whatever." she chuckled. "But don't talk like you'll be gone forever, you're coming back Goku."

Goku chuckled as well. "Yeah... I am..."

"You...bastard." They heard Raditz rasp. He still wasn't dead yet. "Look at what you've done to me!" He spat out blood and writhed around on this ground in agonizing pain, severely wounded.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Suna. "Hey!" he called. "I don't have any energy left to finish the job, you're gonna have to do it!"

Suna released Goku's hand and turned to Piccolo. Standing up again, she looked down at the still twitching saiyan. "I can't do that." Suna stated.

"W-What?" Goku stammered.

"Excuse me?" Piccolo asked. "What do you mean you can't? Goku's dying and I'm burned out. So yes, you can. Do it already!" he demanded.

"Okay, I'll rephrase." She crossed her arms. "I _won't_ do that." She walked over to Raditz and pressed of foot to his chest, adding pressure until he started to cry out in pain. "Did you tell those other saiyans where you were going?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly, in hopes she would let up. But she pressed harder.

"Really now?" She turned to look at Piccolo. "You hear that? Chances are his little friends are gonna come here looking for him if he doesn't go home. Dead or not."

Piccolo scoffed. "If that's the case, then why don't you kill him already?"

"Because now we have our own little weasel." she answered. She looked down at Raditz. "So, how about it? Are they gonna show their faces here, or what?"

Raditz chuckled. "Everything I've said and done on this planet has been transferred over to them through the device attached to my ear." he said, to answer her question. "It should only take them a year to arrive and avenge me."

She lifted her foot off him. "No need to avenge you if you're not gonna die."

"You're going to let him _live_?!" Piccolo exclaimed. If she wanted to waste time playing twenty questions she could at least just leave him here to rot afterwards! "Are you crazy or just stupid?!"

Suna sighed. "Maybe a bit of both..." she muttered to herself. "Only until he tells us everything we need to know. If we wanna really be prepared for those guys, we'll need it."

"Ha!" Raditz laughed. "Good luck trying to get me to talk!" he sarcastically commented. It earned himself a hard stomp against the hole in his stomach from Suna's foot. "Hrk!"

"Shut up!" she shouted at him. "I didn't ask you for lip!" She leaned down and helped him up, putting most of his weight against her. He was heavier than he looked, it would take a while to fly him all the way to capsule corp. "I'm taking him to Bulma, I'll come back for Gohan afterwards to bring him home. Hopefully you won't mind watching him until then?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't think so, I'm taking the boy."

"...What?" He couldn't be serious. "I'm more than certain Chichi, his mother, won't let you do that."

"Who said I was telling her?" Piccolo walked over to Gohan, after regenerating his arm. "You heard what he said, this kid has a lot of untapped power. You saw it yourself." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt the damn kid, if that's what you were thinking."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Suna stated.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. " _Look_ , this isn't up for discussion. If he wants to control all that power he's going to need a teacher. I'm the only one capable of doing it, he needs a trainer who'll be tough, show him no mercy. It's the only way he can learn."

"You think I can't do that?" The look that crossed Piccolo's face was her answer. She couldn't really blame him, she would be way too soft on Gohan due to him being so little. "Fine, sure. Whatever." She narrowed her eyes. "Just as long as there's no funny stuff, hurt Goku's kid and I'll destroy you." In the distance, Suna could see a little hovercar approaching them. It opened up as soon as it landed and Bulma, Krillian, and Master Roshi came pouring out.

"Guys!" The blue haired woman exclaimed as she ran over. "Are you alright?!"

"Bruised and bloodied, but yeah." Suna answered.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, running to his friend. "Hey, Goku, can you hear me?!" He grew teary eyed when he gripped the saiyan by the shoulders and attempted to shake him awake.

"He's dead already, Krillin." Suna stated sadly.

"What a pity." Raditz commented.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at Raditz. "Why is _he_ still alive?"

"I'll explain everything later." Suna waved off.

"What do you suppose we do with Goku then?" Roshi questioned. When they all looked in his direction, they were shocked to see he was no longer there.

"His body's gone!" Krillin exclaimed. "I don't understand, h-he was dead. Where could he have gone so fast?!"

"No doubt the work of Kami." Piccolo deduced. "Yes, I'm sure he's got a plan for Goku. There's no need to worry about him." He reached down and picked the young unconscious boy up by the back of his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing with Gohan?!" Bulma asked.

"Guys, relax. Let them leave." Suna said. "Believe it or not, it's important."

"But it's Piccolo!" Roshi reminded. "Suna, don't forget he was once our enemy! He may have aided you and Goku, but that doesn't mean he can be trusted!"

"Yeah, master Roshi is right Suna! What if he just wants to eat him or something?!" Krillin asked.

"Oh _fuck you_ , bald man!" Piccolo shouted, genuinely offended by such an accusation.

"You're right, he can't be trusted." Suna agreed. "But if you can't trust him, then trust _me_ when I say Gohan will be fine. We've got other pressing matters to worry about." She turned to Bulma. "We're gonna need to go back to your place, Bulma. And make sure Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzu are there too. We're gonna need everybody." Then, she chuckled awkwardly. "I'm also gonna have to borrow your healing tank."

 **xxx**

She stared at Raditz as he laid in his bed, she'd been sitting at the desk next to him ever since she came back from talking to the others. Bulma had brought him into a separate room after removing him from the tank (both of which with Suna's help) to lie him down until he woke up. Suna volunteered to watch him until he did, she had a lot to ask him.

She sighed, turning in her chair to lay against the desk.

 _"So, exactly how long does he need to be in here?" Suna asked Bulma as she stared up at the saiyan. She nearly thought him and all of his hair wouldn't fit inside, he did only barely._

 _"Just long enough for him to be put out of the danger zone." she replied, fiddling with Raditz's scouter. "Healing him all the way wouldn't be very wise, he could retaliate and try and kill us all." She paused. "As a matter of fact, I might even remove his tail too. Just to be on the safer side." She went back to examining the device. "Once his wound closes up enough he can just heal the rest of the way on his own."_

 _"What are you doing with that?" Suna curiously asked._

 _"Just toying really." Bulma unscrewed the the side compartment and peered inside. "The wiring in this thing is pretty advanced. You can definitely tell it's not earth made." Or, at least she could. "I don't think I'd be able to make a replica..." She shook her head. "No, with the materials I have it wouldn't work the same. But I bet I could recircuit it."_

 _"Muttering to yourself again, Bulma?"_

 _"Oh! Sorry," Bulma chuckled. "I got a little caught up in my own thoughts." She looked Raditz's way. "I still can't believe you're saving this guy. I mean, he tried to kill you all. Didn't he?"_

 _"It'll make more sense when I explain it to you."_

That was hours ago. "What are you doing in here...?" She heard Raditz ask. She leaned up and turned to him, seeing that he was wincing. He'd tried to sit up, and it aggravated his wound. "I thought you said you were healing me damn it! I feel the same as before!"

"Be happy you don't have a hole in you anymore." Suna remarked. "You thought we'd heal you to full capacity? What do you take us for? You think we'd trust you _that_ much, after all you've done?"

Raditz chuckled. "You seem to have trusted me enough to leave me alive. Sorry to say, but that was your undoing. The second I'm fully healed you all and your precious planet are finished!"

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Raditz looked confused.

"And why would that be?"

"Didn't you say something about a saiyan's tail being the thing that held their true power?" she asked. "If that's true, you're nowhere near as strong as you were before."

His eyes widened. "My tail?" He frantically felt behind him, he felt nothing but the bedspread. "Y-You... little _wench_! You've removed my tail?!"

"I didn't do it but yeah, it is gone." She clarified. "Because of that, and considering you're still hurt, you're in no condition to be making threats like that."

"Who the hell did it?! I'll slaughter them!"

Suna narrowed her eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said?! Keep that kind of talk up and I'll tear that wound back open."

"Please, if you kill me now then you'll never get the information that you so desperately crave!" Not that he would spill otherwise, _especially_ not after she removed his damn tail.

Suna laughed. "I think you got the wrong idea. I'm not desperate for answers, we'll be prepared to take these guys down regardless of if you squeal or not." She crossed her arms. "We don't _need_ to keep you alive, Raditz. Learning anything we can about them is beneficial, but not necessary."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the point then?"

"To gain the upper hand quicker." she answered. "Less of a hassle for us if we've already got information on them."

"And if I refuse to speak?"

Suna shrugged. "Then we kill you, simply put."

Raditz scoffed. "Cute attempt at trying to threaten me, but I won't be swayed by that."

"You don't fool me Raditz." Suna crossed her arms. "I see right through that tough guy act of yours. The way you begged for mercy when Goku grabbed your tail, and the petrified look you had on your face just before Piccolo shot you showed me otherwise." She smirked. "The thought alone of dying frightens you... _doesn't_ it?"

Raditz glared daggers at her. _'Damn woman...'_ His expression alone answered Suna's question.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." She stood up and stretched, she was in that chair too long. "Look, you don't have to talk right now if you don't want. But, if you know what's good for you, you will." She walked towards the door. "Who knows, once you tell us everything we may even let you go." She stopped in the doorway, then turned her head to him. A smirk was on her face. "For now, welcome to Earth."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Fight sequences were never quite my forte.

 **TBC**


End file.
